


Anything for my Boswell

by Morgan_the_Lonely_Brick



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Whump, a load of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_the_Lonely_Brick/pseuds/Morgan_the_Lonely_Brick
Summary: Watson didn't sleep well during the night, because he caught flu from one of his patients. To make things worse, Holmes woke him up early and they went to the country to help a client. It takes Holmes some time to notice Watson struggling and when he does, they go home and he is taken care of.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, but they're just really touchy friends i guess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Anything for my Boswell

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy, that's all I can say. What do you expect me to do, specify their relationship? Are they friends? Lovers? Haha! I have no idea. You go ahead and choose.
> 
> I guess I mostly imagined Jeremy Brett's Holmes and David Burke's Watson, but it was very fluid throughout the story, so I guess you're free to choose that as well.
> 
> My English is shit, I'm so sorry! I just watned to try something new. 
> 
> Also, it's really not as colourful as Watson's language, because I just don't know how to write that. I threw in an instance or two of it, but he just does it much more and better. But I'm trying to practise, I promise!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short fic of mine <3 (Although it's not very short in my terms)

On one morning in the middle of winter of the year 1897, I awoke to the sound of my friend‘s voice. „Watson. Watson, wake up.“

„What is it…? A fire?“

„Not at all. A client.“

I coughed and gripped my throat. „What time is it?“

„Half past seven. The client was urgent for us to help him. Come now.“

I grunted in displeasure, but Holmes was already out of my room. I sat up and rubbed my sore eyes. I had not slept most of the night. The most prominent reason was my aching throat, but my nausea also did it‘s part. I must have caught the influenza from one of my patients. I stood up and stayed there in my nightgown for a good time, before dressing.

Our rooms were already getting warm, thanks to Mrs. Hudson, who so kindly lit up the fire for us. When I came into the room, Holmes was standing by the window and our new client sat by the fireplace. „Ah, Watson, finally awake, are you? This is Mr. Harris. Mr. Harris, this is my dear friend and colleague doctor Watson. You may speak as freely before him, as you might before me.“

I shook hands with the tall strong-built gentleman, sharing a smile. He was not dressed as townsfolk, more like a farmer, but his clothes were clean and tailored. He had black hair, much like Holmes‘, but his eyes sparkled with light blue. „Pleasure to meet you.“

„Pleasure,“ he said and his smile faded a little. „I heard about you, doctor. I had hoped we might meet at a better occasion, but one does not choose his fate, it seems.“

I nodded in response and sat down in one of the chairs. 

Holmes immediately walked to my side and leaned on the backrest from behind. „Mr. Harris has been worried about his spouse recently. She has become quite anxious and does not want to share the cause of her troubles. Several of their farm animals have disappeared, one per night. A mysterious note was found on the steps of their house this morning, saying, that after all the animals are gone, time will come for poor Mrs. Harris.“ I felt tiredness coming back upon me, as he spoke.

The gentleman in our living room bowed his head. „You are my only hope, Mr. Holmes. I asked the police, but they said, that no crime has been committed and that I am faking all of this. Please, Mr. Holmes…“

„We will see, what we can do. Watson, do you need breakfast or will you cope with hunger?“

„I will cope.“ Truth be told, I did not feel like eating anytime soon.

Holmes went quiet for a moment. „Splendid. We may come right away, then,“ he said at last and with a swish of his coat, he disappeared in his room. „Watson, do not forget your revolver!“

„Of course.“ I replied and went searching for the weapon. When I passed the door, my knees gave up under me and with a thud, I came falling to the floor. I managed to get up before Holmes walked in, just in time.

„What was that sound?“ he said with his brows knit together.

„Oh, I tripped over my bed, nothing more.“

„Are you sure?“

„Quite sure.“ I found the revolver and slipped it into my pocket. „Let‘s go.“

„Very well. I called us a cab, it is waiting outside. Mr. Harris will come with us.“ Then he went out of my room and straight to our client. „We may go.“ Then he followed him out and down the stairs.

I leaned on the doorframe, coughing. I rubbed my eyes once more before going as well.

The cab was a big one, for four people. Holmes and I sat on one side and Mr. Harris on the other, opposite to me. I felt both their pairs of eyes looking at me, as I swayed widely from side to side, repeating the cab‘s motion. Neither said anything, however.

***************

„Watson, is something wrong?“ Holmes was standing right before me and I had no idea how he got there. His gray eyes were searching, inspecting my every inch.

„… Yes. Everything is… alright.“ I tried opening my eyes as much as they would go, but it did not help. My lids kept falling down, painful.

„I cannot say I quite believe you, my dear fellow. I ask again, is something wrong?“ His hand on my arm was pleasantly stable, sure, very much unlike me for the last several hours.

„I… Did not sleep well. That is all,“ I lied, hoping he will not recognise my lie.

He seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded approvingly. „I am sorry for waking you so early, Watson.“

„It‘s alright. Shall we continue the investigation?“

„Yes.“ Holmes turned around and bend down to the floor. „Here, Watson, can you see this?“

There was a scratch on the almost-perfect wooden boards, stretching on about five inches. „I do.“ I said and cleared my now even more sore throat. The room felt so cold and uninviting, even though it had not just an hour ago. I tried to conceal the sudden shivers, shaking my whole body.

„The scratch is new…“ I watched, as Holmes crawled along the floor, searching for more clues. I myself tried getting up, but my field of view suddenly all turned to black. I stumbled and dropped back to the floor, right beside Holmes.

„Watson! Are you alright?“ he cried out and a second after, he was by my side, his hand on my back.

„Doctor Watson!“ Mr. Harrison did not sound as horrified as Holmes, but he had his measure.

„I‘m… Not sure.“ I sat there, breathing deeply, with my eyes tied shut, wondering with fear for what our client and Holmes in particular, must be thinking.

„You are sick, Watson, we shall return to Baker Street at once.“

„No! Holmes, we… You… The case…“

„Watson, god knows what disease you have caught! This case is important, but I would rather have you safe at home. Besides… I think I know, who the criminal here is.“

„You do?“ said I and Mr. Harris simultaneously.

„Yes. I highly suspect your cook, Mr. Barkley. I want to be sure, however. What animal of yours has disappeared the last?“

„A goose. Why?“

His face lit up with a smile of victory. „And what is Mr. Barkley preparing for lunch?“ 

„A roasted goose…“ breathed out our client in awe. „Mr. Holmes, however did you…“

„Plain thinking, sir, plain thinking. I will make sure he gets his punishment. Now, if you excuse us, we shall return to our home in Baker Street.“

„Of course!“

******************

„Watson, you should have said something.“ His voice was low and comforting, floating through the air like a song, accompanied by the rythmic sound of horse hooves.

I was too weak for anything more, than a single hummed note. The cab was swaying along the road and so was I. I was trembling, sweating, coughing. With head on Holmes‘ beating heart, his arm around my shoulders and his coat on my legs helped, but not nearly enough to ease all of my pain. I pulled my arms closer to save more precious heat.

Holmes‘ other hand landed on my forehead first and then found its place on my wrist. „We will be home in no time.“

I hummed once more, before losing track of time and space.

****************

„Watson…“ Holmes‘ voice was distant, unreadable, a single trickle of water in pouring rain. „Wake up…“ I felt gentle hands on my shoulder and hair. „Watson…“

I let out a groan to let him know I was awake. However, I could not find the strength to get myself up. „Holmes... can‘t…“ I opened my eyes to find him hovering over me with a worried look on his face. „Too… weak…“

„Would you let me…“ he gestured.

I hummed in agreement and felt his arms raise me up from the pillow right after. „I shall not bother you for long.“ He spoke so quietly I could barely hear him. „I only need you to swallow this and drink some tea. Do you want me to bring you dinner?“ He held a spoonful of transparent liquid. I vaguely remembered prescribing it to myself in haze of fever. All I had was hope, that it was the right medicine.

„No…“ I said weakly.

„Come on, then.“ Holmes moved the spoon towards me and waited.

I tried swallowing, but my throat was so sore it made me choke on the bitter liquid and spit it out immediately.

„Watson, dear boy, you must,“ he insisted patiently with pain in his voice. After a moment, he added: „Have some tea to ease it up.“ He held the cup for me and as I drank, I raised my eyes to meet his. They were red, tired, just as mine. 

„I‘m sorry…“ said I and looked down again.

„Nonsense, Watson. You had no part in getting the disease. You have nothing to appologize for.“ He filled another spoon and held it out. „Are you willing to try again?“

I nodded. This time, it went down more easily. Although, I became sick quickly.

„Are you alright?“ he asked and put the medicine away. Then he held me by my shoulders for a good amount of time, as if he was inspecting me. „You look rather terrible, I must say.“ He checked my temperature with his hand and I closed my eyes, relaxing under his touch. „Should I go now?“ he asked, retrieving his hand slowly.

„I‘d prefer you stay, but if you must…“ My voice broke several times, while I spoke, but Holmes didn‘t seem to be bothered.

„I shall stay, then,“ he said affirmingly and smiled. „Lay down, my dear Watson.“

I did as I was told and with his help, I eased myself onto the soft pillow. Sleep was crawling upon me and I found myself staring into gray eyes, as I drifted off into calm, blessful darkness.

***********

I did not sleep for long. I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, and with Holmes standing wearilly at my bedside. „Watson?“

„W- Where? Wh… Holmes…“ Tears made their way into my eyes and I was not able to stop them from flowing. The dream was terrible. Horrifying. I streched out a hand in Holmes direction and he took it.

„I‘m right here.“ He sat down next to me and stroked my hand anxiously. „Everything is alright, Watson, I‘m right here. I have been the whole time and I will stay here as well. It‘s alright.“

„What time is it?“

„Sometime after midnight, I lost track. Do you feel better, than before?“

„I suppose so…“

„Good.“ His hand was once again upon my forehead, but stayed there for a much longer time. I felt my eylids get heavier with every seccond. „Do you still want me to stay?“

I shook my head slowly. „You need rest, too.“

„If you say so, doctor,“ he smiled and let go of my hand. „I shall be in my room, then. Sleep well.“

„You as well…“

With that, he left me to my own foggy thoughts. I fell asleep in no time.

*************

„Doctor Watson?“ Our landlady opened the door of my room and let in a stream of light, that hurt my eyes.

„Hm?“ I covered my face with the duvet I was under.

„Mister Holmes told me to remind you, to take your medicine,“ she said and handed me a small bottle and a spoon.

„Where is he?“ I asked and swallowed the fluid with disgust.

„He went out to buy something, I do not know what.“

„What could he be buying? Christmas is long over.“

„I really do not know, doctor.“

„Watson, I‘m home!“ Came an exclamation from downstairs.

„Alright!“ I responded loudly, only to regret it immediately. Sharp pain overtook my throat.

A few minutes later, Holmes appeared in my room, dressed only in his waistcoat and trousers, cheerful as ever. „Mr. Barkley‘s trial is over. We will not be seeing him in a long time.“

„Great news, Holmes.“ I did not remember much about Barkley‘s case. However, I was happy as always, that another criminal has been turned in to the law.

„I bought you something to lift your spirits.“ He kneeled by my bed, holding a wrapped box in his hands.

„What is it?“ I asked, sitting up.

„Deduce, Watson!“ he said cheerfully and rested his chin on his fist.

„Well, I am still sick, my mind is still not the brightest yet…“

„I think you are coming along quite well. You can manage this one. Go ahead.“ He handed me the box and waited for me.

„Um…“ I shook the box and there came a silent dull rattle. „What in the world is that?“

„You are not even trying, Watson. Come on, I want to see you figure it out.“

It was true, I had not been trying really. So I tried smelling the box. A weak scent of cigars. But I did not want that to be my final answer. I wanted more. Holmes deduced my intentions and smiled, waving a hand. It was a small box, quite light. Holmes wasn‘t out for more, than an hour. I heard no cab arrive. How many cigar shops were near? Two? What else? The paper. The paper was familiar. Only… which one was it from? Unlike Holmes, I was not affraid to guess. „These are… Cigars Por Larrañaga, ten in one pack and they are from… The shop on Harely street.“

Holmes stared at me in awe. „Excelent, Watson. Everything was correct.“

„Thank you, Holmes… But you really did not have to buy me Por Larrañaga…“

„Anything for my Boswell.“


End file.
